Truth or Dare
by Noelle'sMoonlight
Summary: After a long case entailing the cooperation of NCIS and SVU, several pople from each team hang out at the SVU presinct, drinking, and... playing truth or dare? This will eventually be an Olivia/Ziva pairing. Just a little idea that popped into my head and i thought i'd run by the loyal users of this fandom!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing (as usual). Hope you enjoy and please read and review. Much appreciated!**

**Chapter 1**

"To one less creepy sick bastard out on the street.", said Tony DiNozzo as he, Ziva, Elliot, Abby, Jenny, Olivia, Casey, Gibbs, and Tim clinked bottles with a collective 'Cheers!' and began partaking in their drinks. It had been an interesting three days, a disturbing case, and a wonderful new alliance between NCIS and SVU. Not only had they saved the latest victim of a serial rapist/murderer, but they put the criminal behind bars for the rest of his life. It's true that his other 14 victims weren't as lucky as Rebecca Carmichael, but at least the psychopath couldn't hurt anyone anymore. The case had finally been wrapped up, complete with a confession, guilty verdict, and life sentence, so the combined teams agreed on a well-deserved trip to the minimart down the street for a couple six packs of beer. They brought it all back to the precinct where they were all presently seated on the squad room floor in a circle with their beers in hand or nearby and the extras on Elliot's desk.

"So," said Abby, with a twinkle in her eye and a bounce in her voice, "are we gonna play 'truth or dare' or what?"

At that, Gibbs, Casey, Tim, and Elliot all whipped their heads around to face the bubbly goth with an 'Are you serious right now?' or 'Heck no!' look, but, after a second of contemplation, Jenny said into the quiet room "I'm game! C'mon Jethro… be a little silly! You too Tim… it'll be fun."

Soon, Ziva was chiming in saying, "Yes! A silly game would be fun. I know _Tony_ will not miss an opportunity to do something crazy… so I think we can count him in as well."

"Why not… especially when our resident ninja is up to it!" Tony said soon after.

Then you could hear Olivia saying, "I'm in too. I haven't played truth or dare since… well ever! C'mon El, play. You too Case! Let the games begin!" "Fine, Fine." said Elliot, holding his hands up in surrender while Casey simply nodded her head reluctantly.

"So, this is how it's gonna work.", Abby announced, pausing to get an empty water bottle out of a nearby trashcan while everybody quieted down, "I'm gonna start by spinning this bottle. Whoever it lands on will have to pick truth or dare, and I'll make one up. They have to answer the query or do the dare, and when they are done, they spin the bottle and the same rules apply to them and whoever the bottle lands on."

"Okay" said everybody but Ziva. The Israeli simply waited for it to get quiet again and then asked, "And what happens if someone cannot or does not want to answer the question or do the dare? What do they do?"

"Hmmm… I hadn't thought of that one.", admitted the gothic forensic scientist " I guess we can make it more interesting. How about strip truth or dare?" That's when there was a collective "NO!"… well, except from Tony. "Okay, okay! Jeez. What about having to kiss the person next to you? It doesn't matter what side. So I could kiss Tim or Jenny and Jenny could kiss me or Ziva and Ziva can kiss Jenny or Liv and Liv can kiss Ziva or Gibbs… and so on. You get the picture." Gaging everyone's reactions to the proposal, Ziva finally said, "Alright. That is okay, I suppose."

"Good! Then let's start!", said Abby, spinning the bottle for the first time that night.

**A/N: I realize i left it on a bit of a cliff hanger but i'm not sure if i will be continuing this. Fill out the magical little box below to leave me a review with a yea or nay on continuing this story, what direction it should be taken next (in your opinion) and what needs work. Flames and all accepted, I don't mind.**

**Much luv, *Noelle xD**


	2. UPDATE!

So… I have been away for QUITE a while (in case you hadn't noticed). I had major writers block and currently am very busy with school work and other things which is why I have not yet added to this story; however, you should know that I am committed to finishing this up. I will be posting the next chapter this weekend if not sooner and will update (at the very least) every other week until I am satisfied with an ending. I am not sure if this will turn into an M rated story… so be on the lookout for that after a few more chapters. Last, but certainly not least, I have to thank all the people who made this story one of their favorites, are receiving alerts for it, and/or reviewed it… I owe you all for being patient with me… I know how annoying it is to be left hanging.

Much love,

Noelle*


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So… because the game is in a circular setting and you need an idea of who sits next to who,I'm giving you a seating chart. ****_Tim-Abby-Jenny-Tony-Ziva-Liv-Gibbs-Elliot-Casey :D Oh, and again... I obviously own nothing *sigh*_**

Everybody tensed as the game began and the bottle started to slow… at least everyone except Abby. All she could do was hope to GOD that the bottle would land on Tim… or Ziva.

'Woah, woah, woah! ZIVA?! I could've sworn that unbelievable fantasy was gone!' , thought Abby to herself as she watched, almost in slow motion, as the bottle landed on none other than very special agent Anthony DiNozzo. Everyone faced Abby as the goth turned to Tony and asked, "Truth or Dare?" It took less than a second for Tony to reply with a swift "Dare."

Abby knew that her dare-devil coworker would choose a dare… the only thing she hadn't thought of was what to dare him to do.

"Hmmm… anybody want to help me out?", asked the goth. But only silence ensued.

"Fine! Jeesh guys… so uninventive."

"So what do I have to do Abbs… this is taking forever.", said Tony.

With a look of undeniable mischief, Abby turned to Tony and said, "Tony Dinozzo, I dare YOU to put on either Jenny or Ziva's bra stuffed with toilet paper UNDER your shirt and walk around the room while acting like you think a woman does."

Immediately, both Jenny and Ziva began to protest the use of their bras. But Tony simply had that sly mischievous smirk on and shouted "I want Jenny's bra!"

The outburst shocked every single person in the room and Tony tried his hardest not to laugh as everyone's heads whipped around to face him and their eyes widened. Nearly the entire precinct had known early on in the collaborative investigation that Tony and Ziva had this major sexual-tension going on. That's why it came as a _huge_ surprise that Tony hadn't opted to wear Ziva's bra. None the less, Tony rebounded with a quick grin and, "What? Like you're not curious about what Madame Director is wearing under that silky blouse?"

At his comment, the crowd could hear the sharp intake of breath from Jenny. 'Damn… Tony is sly as hell.', she thought. Suddenly, she popped up from her position on the floor, faced the wall behind her, and took off her bra.

All the room could do was stare incredulously as the Director's lacey pink Victoria's Secret bra was taken off and calmly handed to Tony. Dinozzo, being one of the few who were not as affected by Jenny's boldness, quickly grabbed the garment and said a swift "Hold on a sec", walking to the restroom.

When the very special agent returned to the squadroom, the chatter coming from the circle in the middle of the room ceased. There was not a soul paying attention to something _other _than the agent who had just entered.

Tony had indeed put Jenny's bra on under his shirt filled with toilet paper and looked like he had quite disproportional boobs compared to his broad frame. It was a wonder how he even got the garment's band around his torso… but no one dared ask. They simply waited, with slight smiles already in place, for Tony to do his "woman impression."


End file.
